The present invention relates to a laser, and more particularly to a laser having a connection detector for detecting a connection between separated oscillator and power units.
In the prior art, the connection detector may comprise a misconnection detecting circuit for detecting a misconnection of cables between separated oscillator and power units in the laser. In the Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 6-223950, it is disclosed that when a connector of a cable is connected to an interface of an electronic device, then a signal is generated by the electronic device and transmitted to a certain terminal of the interface. The connector receives this signal and then generates an identification signal in accordance with the received signal. The identification signal will be returned to the electronic device. The electronic device receives the identification signal from the connector and then confirm a correspondence of the actual identification signal to previously registered identification signal in order to judge whether the correct connection was made or not.
The above conventional connection detecting system has the following two problems. First one is that the above conventional connection detecting system can not detect misconnection between the separated oscillation and power units when the laser is in operation. The meaning of misconnection includes when the connector is incompletely connected to the interface or when the connector pins are incompletely in contact with the interface. The above conventional connection detecting system can be in serve only in the initial time period just after the connector has been connected to the interface.
The second problem is in that the above conventional connection detecting system can not designate operating one of plural thermal switches connected in series to each other whereby it is impossible to ascertain a position of the misconnection.
In the above circumstances, it had been required to develop a novel connection monitoring system for monitoring a connection between separated oscillator and power units which is free from the above first and second problems.